¡Maldición, se cayó la conexión!
by La-caja de Estrella-Nocturna
Summary: Syaoran sabe que tiene un problema obsesivo con el internet y no lo acepta hasta que el internet falla, del mismo modo, Sakura también comienza a tener una vida social más estable. SXS
1. Bendito sea el Internet

**¡Maldición, se cayó la conexión!**

Descripción: Syaoran sabe que tiene un problema obsesivo con el internet y no lo acepta hasta que el internet falla, del mismo modo Sakura comienza a tener una vida social más estable.

I  
Bendito sea el internet.

**Sakura says**

El respaldar del asiento de madera me perturbaba a más no poder, ya que era una silla improvisada para la computadora, la había robado del comedor el día que llegó el internet con esa dichosa computadora que iba más rápido que la velocidad del sonido; bien, quizás no tan rápida, pero si lo suficiente para amarla en lo que concierne a video juegos. 

-Aléjate de ese monitor al menos quince minutos, es muy tarde niña.  
- SHH, silencio. – acallé a mi hermano desde el asiento, él no se movió del marco de la puerta. – te puedes ir si es lo que estás esperando que te diga.

-Tú no tienes remedio.

Mi hermano suspiró en el umbral y vi de soslayo como entornaba sus ojos, yo hice un gesto con la mano de que le proveía poca importancia a lo dicho. Ambicioné retomar la conversación agregando que la hora no era tan tarde, pero cuando la vi en la esquina inferior del monitor hasta yo me alteré, así que di por terminado el juego y me levanté de la incómoda butaca. Mi hermano se fue del cuarto a paso lento, mientras yo apagaba el artefacto como "quién no quiere la cosa", _si él supiera_. Era tarde y las esperanzas de levantarme a una hora prudente para llegar a tiempo para las clases se habían reducido a nada, aún con 18 años no iba a llegar a ningún lado ni teniendo auto. Apagué la luz del pasillo y al final me acosté en mi cama. La luz del "power quality control" de la computadora seguía encendida, desde la cama arrastré mi cuerpo por el suelo y lo alcancé con la mano, supe que estaba apagado cuando las luces dieron por acabado su brillo fluorescente contra mis ojos. Suspiré y volví a rastras a la cama, me arropé hasta sumirme en mi propio sueño.

**Syaoran says**

"_Meiling! dice: ¿Vas a venir a Hong Kong para vacaciones?_  
_X-Syaoran dice: Es posible, no lo sé aún, prefiero quedarme en casa haciendo nada.  
Meiling! dice: Mi tía te extraña.  
X-Syaoran dice: No me presionen. Me voy a dormir, hablamos luego Meiling.  
Meiling! dice: Está bien, buenas noches Xiaolang."_

Y así concluyó el molesto diálogo familiar con mi prima, miré la pantalla por unos segundos observando el fondo de pantalla color azul y la flechita ligeramente inclinada a la izquierda de color blanco. Al final me levanté para recorrer el solitario pasillo oscuro hasta el congelador, tomé un vaso y le agregué agua hasta el punto de casi rebosar; volví a la habitación y limité mí vista al infinito que me mostraba el ventanal. Volví la vista al computador para cliquear el juego que había descargado hace unos cinco meses aproximadamente, mientras mi computador pensaba me aventuré a echar un vistazo al calendario de exámenes unido a la cartelera de corcho, justo en la pared frente mío; tenía dos exámenes al día siguiente. Miré la hora en la esquina inferior derecha en el monitor que me indicaba que eran las dos del día de las pruebas. Y luego de quejarme en mis adentros apagué la computadora desconectándola de la toma corriente.

_Buenas noches a mí y buena suerte en el examen, porque no estudiaste nada._

-PFF- articulé antes de adormecer.

**Sakura says.**

_7:30 am… 7:31 am… cinco minutos no hieren a nadie…_ pensé para mis adentros, el entusiasmo de esos cinco minutos se pasmó en cuanto recordé que la alarma sonaría… 

–_¡BIP BIP!_

... Justo ahora. Era de esperarse que antes de volver a repicar, lanzara el reloj fuertemente en una trayectoria desconocida, hasta que impactó contra la pared y oí a mi hermano gritar maldiciones puesto que lo había despertado en su día libre, escuché sus pisadas estables y seguras hasta mi habitación, seguido por la puerta abriéndose de golpe y por último el terrible sol.

– ¡Touya! ¡No la persiana!

– ¡Levántate AHORA!

–Pero si yo t…  
– ¡Tu nada! – obstaculizó mis palabras y me quitó la sabana de encima exponiéndome al frío mañanero– Me hiciste madrugar el único día de trabajo libre en casi cuatro meses, Sakura habíamos hablado de esto hace dos días, por favor ¡deja de lanzar el reloj y todo lo que tienes cerca! –ahora su voz era más fría que la mañana, ¿cómo no acceder?

–Ya me levanto, ¡lárgate!

Esto no era todas las madrugadas, porque de ser así me hubiese largado yo hace cuantiosísimo tiempo, asimismo de que nada ni nadie me aseguraba de que iba a tener internet en mi otra locación, así que era mucho mejor no aventurarse en este caso.

Y a pesar de la hora me vestí con algo de rapidez para llegar a tiempo a clases, tomé mi PSP y lo guardé en mi mochila para partir de casa con el desayuno pegado de las paredes de mi garganta, no resistí al llegar al portón así que retorné por el vaso de jugo.

–Sakura, no te lleves el vaso… – dijo mi mamá antes de que cerrara la puerta principal de la casa.

Miré el vaso por un minuto y cuando me volví mi mamá abrió la puerta con una sonrisa cruzándole los labios, le pasé el vaso y le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me acarició el cabello antes de retomar mi viaje al instituto.

–Regresaré tan rápido como pueda, nos vemos luego mamá.

–Cuídate cielo.

Ya a lo lejos de mi casa abrí el bolso para sacar la consola portátil, la conexión a internet era algo débil hasta la siguiente cuadra puesto que tomaba el internet de la conexión inalámbrica más próxima, descendería y subiría la señal según la cercanía, cuando me acercaba a sitios de comida rápida era mucho más potente, exactamente justo cuando pasaba para toparme con Eriol camino a el instituto.

"clac, clac, clac" oí aproximarse a cierta velocidad unas zapatillas, así que apagué con prontitud el aparato para depositarlo en el bolsillo de mi falda escolar. Volví la vista para ver unos ojos marrones, cabello hasta los hombros marrón, una contextura delgada y una figura algo plana he de aclarar, en su rostro traía unos lentes grandes y redondos. Mi compañera de clases Naoko se aproximaba con celeridad hacia mí. Suspiré de alivio.

– ¡Naoko me diste un susto! Incluso me forjaste a apagar el PSP.

–Lo siento Sakura, no era esa mi intención, ¿llegaste al nivel 23?- emitió, marchando al mismo ritmo.

–Aún voy por el 15, –suspiré– Tomoyo intentó ayudarme a subir el nivel pero fue prácticamente imposible, me quedaré en ese nivel por el resto de mi vida. – añadí mientras fruncía los labios, Naoko rió por lo bajo.

– ¿No se quedó en tu casa anoche?

–No, mi tía apareció a buscarla; quedé de platicar con ella hoy referente a otros temas más escolares, a ti es a la única que le da tiempo de hacer todo simultáneamente.

– ¡Mira! Es Eriol, – fue entonces cuando la sonrisita maquiavélica de él nos atravesó, Naoko se le colgó del cuello en un abrazo, dejándola lejos unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, puesto que mi amigo actualmente era más alto que nosotras. – ¡Buenos días Eriol! Gracias por el bono extra de ayer, me sirvió de mucho –Obvio… a todos los ayudaban, menos a mí, Naoko tocó el suelo con los pies nuevamente– ¿Cómo te va?

–No me quejo, todo en orden… ¿Cómo estás Sakura? – Suspiré cuando preguntó por mí.

–Hablemos más de ti, mi humor anda por el suelo. – él y mi amiga rieron adjunto a mi oración. – No es para burlarse, Es inadmisible que sea la única en el nivel dieciséis entre nosotros.

–Tomoyo te puede aconsejar, es buena dando lecciones– dijo con un doble sentido tan obvio que hasta yo capté.

–Eriol… tu vida sexual con mi prima no me interesa – sumé, el muchacho en cuestión rió nuevamente –Y ya le pedí ayuda, pero según ella es como si me tuviesen bloqueado el nivel en especial a mí.

–Puede ser posible – agregó Naoko con voz dubitativa.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien en nuestro camino sigiloso al colegio, podía ser que si me hayan tendido un engaño, una trampa; porque de haber sido así era mucho más simple crear una cuenta nueva y seguir –o más bien comenzar– desde cero.

¿En qué período me había transformado en una jugadora compulsiva? ¿Era eso malo?, entonces fue cuando mi celular vibró, sostuve mi bolso sobre mi hombro derecho para poder conseguirlo con más facilidad. El mensaje era de Tomoyo

"_Tienen que llegar rápido._

_-T, D."_

– ¿Por qué la prisa? –Dijo Eriol en voz alta, por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de que estuviese husmeando por encima de mi hombro, pero cuando lo percibí de soslayo, él también sostenía su móvil, volteó su rostro a mí y sonrió – Diría que quiere verme, pero si te envió el mismo mensaje… significa que mi cielo quiere dejar ciertas cosas en secreto.

Tomé una piedrita en el camino y se la lancé a la cabeza, Naoko no chistó y comenzó a carcajearse mientras Eriol aún con su sonrisa en los labios, se sobaba la cabeza.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo de la agresión? Yo no te he dañado.

–Psicológicamente si, deja de pensar en tu novia de ese modo ¿quieres? – agregué entre risas.

Una vez en la puerta del instituto, Naoko se despidió anunciando que tenía un asunto pendiente con el profesor referente a la tarea, –claro está que ella fue la única que la hizo– mientras yo anunciaba buenos días a el resto de las compañeras de clases en el campus.

– ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? –preguntó Eriol a Syaoran Li, el niño que se sentaba detrás de mí en clase, este alzó los hombros en signo de que no tenía ni idea, le sonreí a modo de saludo y este hizo lo mismo. – Gracias de todos modos, Li.

–Descuida, si la llego a ver le informare que la buscaban.

–Gracias – le dediqué mientras caminaba junto a Eriol camino al salón. Él respondió con un gesto con la mano.  
– ¡Sakura! – chilló la voz de Tomoyo a unos metros, a nuestras espaldas Syaoran Li rió ligeramente.  
–Creo que la encontré, Man– agregó mientras se afirmaba del hombro de Eriol, pero este estaba ensalivando el suelo por la llegada de su novia de frente.

Una vez unidos en ese trecho Syaoran se retiró del hombro de su compañero para abrirle paso al abrazo y beso de su pareja, y a pesar del baboseo y la duración era uno de los contactos afectivos más dulces en la tierra, Eriol alargaba esos besos cuanto podía, pero esta gimió dentro de su boca para pedirle autonomía, miré el rostro de Syaoran antes de que Tomoyo hablara, su expresión era una mezcla de desasosiego y tristeza, con una pizca que casi pasa desapercibida… envidia. Si así se veía él… ¿Cómo me habré visto yo?

–Sakura…– interrumpió la chica el hilo de pensamientos y el del chico también.

– ¿ah? ¡Ah! ¿Para qué enviaste el mensaje? ¿Alguien murió?

–…Qué graciosa tu. No, creo que descubrí un modo de que pases al siguiente… año escolar.

–Mis calificaciones no son tan infernales T… ¡ah! Sinceramente necesito ayuda… ¡Nos vemos luego Syaoran!

Entonces comencé a correr con Tomoyo hasta el aula. Dejamos a Syaoran y Eriol muy atrás, cosa que no era tan necesaria con respecto al último, puesto que él estaba al tanto de mi adicción a los video juegos en línea. El timbre sonó justo cuando subíamos los escalones al segundo piso, en las cuales por poco sufro una lesión de no ser por mi coordinación que rara vez funcionaba, esta vez gracias al cielo… funcionó.

– ¿De verdad Tomoyo?…

Esperé su respuesta instantánea, la aludida asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y la abracé al acto. Subir ese nivel para mi vislumbraba el mejor de los logros para mí en lo que tenia de tiempo dentro del videojuego.

–No creo que me vaya a salir muy económico, pero se hace lo que se puede – Agregó la muchacha con sus ojos azules puestos en mi.

Mientras yo a la par deslizaba la puerta del aula. Yo me detuve en seco antes de mi asiento.

– ¿Por qué hablas de costos? ¿No eres tú acaso la que va a arreglar mi problema? – temí por la respuesta.

–Lo siento Sakura pero pasé toda la mañana intentándolo por mí misma, y la respuesta fue negativa, –ella se sentó con tranquilidad en su puesto, me invitó a sentarme en el mío luego de ello – así que una chica en el nivel me dijo que había un muchacho, muy apuesto a decir según ella, que sabia desbloquear ese tipo de trucos.

– ¿Trucos? Es decir que me…

–…Bloquearon, por diversión o simplemente porque alguien te detesta, mira el lado bueno, cuando subas de nivel tu experiencia será superior a la de nosotros tres veces– ella rió ante su idea.

–Lo de graciosa viene de familia ¿no? – añadí algo irritada, ella siguió riendo y asintió con la cabeza.

A lo que transcurrió la clase lo único que hice fue mirar el reloj esperando que estampase la manecilla pequeña en la hora de salida. Me salvé de puro milagro la distracción que me pudo costar la vida ya que la profesora me miró fijamente haciendo una interrogante con sus labios, cosa a la que tampoco presté atención, justo cuando tomé el impulso para ponerme de pie, escuché la silla detrás de mi correrse, seguido de la voz de Li contestando a la maestra, los ojos de la misma se alzaron a medida que supuse sería Syaoran poniéndose de pie; me quedé petrificada sobre el puesto y la profesora dijo "Muy bien", haciendo referencia a que el muchacho no se había equivocado. Al finito de ello me relajé sobre el puesto y suspiré, era de esperarse el susto a tal acontecimiento, después de todo para vernos a Syaoran Li o a mí persona, la visión desde el frente no tenía que recorrer mucha distancia y de no ser por la mención de nombres nos confundiríamos constantemente. Un taco me sacó de mis pensamientos, el papelito enroscado venia del otro extremo del salón, apuntaba:

"_Un poco más y te pescan, préstale más atención a clases. _

_-__Chiharu_."

Giré la cabeza a la derecha, Ryu se sonreía mientras yo me mimaba el costado de la cabeza donde había lanzado con fuerza el taco, Chiharu también reía ligeramente y articulaba con los labios un "disculpa" por parte de ambos.

Suspiré, era lo único que podía hacer… estúpidos hackers.


	2. Sumisiones y Necesidades Únicas

**Los personajes en esta Historia no son de mi propiedad; las acciones y actitudes que puedan tomar en este fanfic, así como la historia si son propias de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**II**

**Sumisiones y Necesidades Únicas.**

...

**Syaoran Says:**

Me quedé apartado del grupo mientras esperaba que alguna centella en mi cerebro encendiera, alguna señal de… coexistencia, quizás.

Conseguí mi DS en el bolsillo y en las funciones del R4 puse starlight de la banda Muse, la cambié y la puse al menos unas 10 veces y me bufe de mi.

¡Mierda! Estaba jodidamente solo, y por si fuese poco escuchaba canciones que me deprimían ¡no es que mi vida social sea dependiente del internet! Tengo mucho amigos en el colegio como Eriol, como Ryu, incluso consideraría a Chiharu una de mis amigas si no se le lanzara a los brazos a todos los hombres que ve por ahí.

Mire desde las gradas a Sakura y Tomoyo trotando a lo largo de la cancha, eso me hizo pensar, sobre todo el rostro de Tomoyo, en que yo necesitaba una novia, pero luego retome la idea desde el otro hemisferio de mi cerebro, cosa que era excelente, yo no tenía tiempo para gastar _mi dinero_ en una niña, en una chica, en lo que podía ser una musa por el resto de mi existencia, los conflictos amorosos daban demasiado de que preocuparse, ya en el tiempo que tenían Tomoyo y Eriol de novios habían roto una vez y el imbécil me dijo que si no la ayudaba a recuperarla se inyectaría heroína hasta morir… por ende intercedí por medio de Sakura unas 3 veces en los 5 días hábiles de la semana. Yo no quería verme así de inútil.

_Claro que no quieres._

Mi conciencia poseía la razón, yo conseguiría estar solo y seguir así…al menos por un tiempo… _¿No?_

– ¿Syaoran… a t…?

– ¡ERIOL! HIJO DE…

–Te asuste ¿eh? – Dijo el de ojos azules de modo tajante, con algo de regocijo en sus palabras. –estás más allá: con Ellas, - las señalo con un gesto de la mirada.- que aquí: conmigo.

–Para tu información estaba bien conmigo mismo, sentado S-O-L-O, – deletreé entre dientes y luego me relajé. – no sabía que formábamos un plural hasta que me asus… me sorprendiste.

–Lo que tu digas hombre; pero esas ausencias tuyas están frecuentándose, ¿estás en drogas?

Ya quisiera yo pensar nada más en esos mata ratas, en la cocaína y la maría, quizás hasta la heroína con tal de quitarme la puta idea de querer compañía, siempre había estado solo, pero ¿qué me hacía falta? Yo lo tenía prácticamente todo, sin mencionar un apartamento para mí solo, y una prima que me podría meter si aspiraba –sin embargo no iba a concebirlo ahora… ni nunca.– ¿lapso de ausencia, ó conllevar problemas con alguien más? Es decir, no hay que ser Freud para percibir que el ser humano es masoquista y depravado. Tocaba ver que resultaba de todo esto.

La pregunta: ¿necesitaba una novia?

La respuesta: necesitaba compañía,

El problema de la respuesta: esta atraía muchas preguntas consigo.

–Si Eriol, estoy en drogas.

…

**Sakura says: **

"_¿Cómo funciona el sistema digestivo? ¿Cree que es importante? ¿Por qué?"_ ponía la hoja de papel con otra pregunta a la cual no le tenía respuesta alguna y no, no creo que sea importante, ¡no sé porque realmente no me importa! ¿Acaso a usted si? En el silencio de mi mente, ni mi conciencia y mucho menos mi profesora, contestaron. Es que, quizás si la pregunta fuese más sencilla… que la respuesta no sobrellevase tantas interrogantes más.

No tenia caso, no gozaba de conocimiento adquirido en aproximadamente 24 horas para este examen; de hecho ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había examen!

Me puse de pie para luego caminar en dirección a la puerta, pasando por el escritorio de la profesora deje la hoja de mi examen, cuya no poseía ni un 15% de lo que habitualmente tiene una niña en un examen de esta asignatura. Era un fracaso, y todo por culpa de mi mala organización o por culpa de tener la cabeza en otras cosas; cerré la puerta del aula tras de mí con vergüenza.

Al bajar los peldaños del último piso tropecé con mi propio pié -de un modo muy torpe he de admitir- y teléfono móvil se escapó de mis manos como si tuviese margarina; por si fuese poco el mismo rodó por el suelo como si el suelo poseyese jabón y agua… para mala suerte fue a parar en una rendija entre una pared y una serie de casilleros, suspiré lentamente, me arrodillé para intentar alcanzarlo con mi brazo, pero no me dejaba ir más allá de mi codo.

El día no podía empeorar… miento, solo faltaba que un rayo en el satélite de internet y que se callera la conexión en el mundo entero, al menos así estudiaría más.

**Syaoran says:**

No hace falta preguntar por el examen fatalista, lo único que faltaba era que los escritorios tuviesen cadenas y pimienta esparcida sobre la hoja del examen –cosa que acreditaba poner en duda puesto que varios entes comenzaron a estornudar en el examen. –

– ¿Sakura estás bien? – agregué a penas vi a la niña sentada con el rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados, y estos sobre sus rodillas juntas. En el suelo allí sentada y con el rostro así, se veía mal… indefensa y algo inútil.

–Mi teléfono dio en la rendija… no lo pude sacar, y como mi coeficiente intelectual cada vez es más bajo… no descubrí modo alguno de obtenerlo ya que mi brazo solo da hasta mi codo.

Yo reí, pero no en un tono de burla, fue un tono extraño. Era evidente, si su brazo no pasaba, el mío mucho menos, momentáneamente y por cosas del destino en mi cerebro se encendió un bombillo, mientras abría mi mochila y encontraba millones de estupideces, su rostro se aventuraba a conocer cuál era mi idea. Saqué una regla y ella sonrió ampliamente.

–Ahora debe ser más fácil… – Para quedar como el completo héroe me aventuré a empujar en mi dirección el aparato de Sakura hacia mí, esté rodó, finalmente lo tome con la mano y se lo lancé. Ella lo atajó torpemente.

–Miles de gracias Syaoran...

–Cuando quieras, solo ten más cuidado. – le sonreí ligeramente y seguí con mi camino. Vi que ella se ponía de pie, pero no me siguió. Y de ese modo, "todo bien" o al menos eso creo.

…

Llegué a casa penas el timbre de salida dio a conocerse como todos las jornadas estudiantiles. Me quité los zapatos al llegar a mi habitación, los lancé al zapatero, despejé el desorden que había dejado en el teclado de la computadora con el brazo, sin darme cuenta había roto un vaso de vidrio que impactó al suelo. Bueno, ya solo me quedaba medio juego de vasos, ya que últimamente ya había roto aproximadamente 3… no importaba.

Encendí la computadora con paciencia y esperé que el internet abriera rápidamente.

"_su página no puede ser mostrada, intente de nuevo más tarde"_

Esto debía ser una broma…

Verifiqué que el cable del internet se encontrase conectado con el cerebro del computador, y así era, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Volví a intentar con otras páginas web, todas las respuestas fueron iguales:

"_su página no puede ser mostrada, intente de nuevo más tarde"_

"_su página no puede ser mostrada, intente de nuevo más tarde"_

…

"_su página no puede ser mostrada, intente de nuevo más tarde"_

¡MALDICIÓN!

Se habían abierto las puertas del infierno y el mismo Diablo en ropa interior de niña estaba ahí ordenándome inquirir otra cosa en la que recrearme; pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, oh no… primero MUERTO.

Encendí el DS, intenté entrar a la red de todos los modos posibles, pero… el resultado fue exactamente igual, ¡¿Qué demonios era esto?

**Sakura says:**

No, no, no

… y ¡NO! Esto era imposible.

Y por si no me habían escuchado mentalmente comencé a gritar maldiciones.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma… Tiene que serlo.

– ¿Qué te sucede?

–Es un chiste, uno de muy muy mal gusto, horriblemente detestable y malvado.

–Muy bien sigue hablando sola. – repuso la voz de mi hermano cuando finalmente mi mente prestó atención al primer acusado y sospechoso, después de todo él detestaba que permaneciera tanto en el computador.

– ¡Fuiste tú!

–…Y la loca… ¿de qué hablas? – Contestó con una ceja arriba, demostrando a su modo, inocencia, no merecía ser juzgado, al menos no en esta situación.

– ¿Touya que le hic... ehm, le sucedió al internet? – repuse, él alzó una ceja nuevamente con una expresión de incredulidad

– ¿No ves las noticias o al menos lees el periódico? –la incredulidad de borró repentinamente. – No contestes.

La juez bajó de su pedestal para cambiar de posición con el denunciado, y esta vez el acusado de ningun modo se salvaria, yo _no _era inocente; la última vez que yo había tocado un periódico había sido hace ya mucho y para leer los comics –y cabe destacar que aún no había internet en casa. – De no ser por las tareas escolares nunca hubiese tocado la sección de sucesos; tengo que admitir.

–Un poste que sostenía conexión con la red inalámbrica WIFI se cayó en el centro de Tomoeda, no habrá internet en toda la ciudad hasta que lo reparen.

_Hasta que lo reparen, creo que nos vamos a divertir... muchìsimo. _dijo una voz con sarcasmo al maximo en mi cabeza.

Pensé que era una alucinación… pero como todo en el día de _hoy –_especialmente_–_ era estúpidamente real me dì por vencida al intento de animo que siquiera habìa comenzado; mi vida por un momento se vio algo… ¿aburrida, monótona, fastidiosa? y de otros tantos sinónimos que no pararía en este mes; finalmente me arrojé a la cama, mi hermano dijo una frase a la cual no le presté atención, y ahora que todo para mí era sueño. Entonces dormí con el aburrimiento tomándome de la mano y con el uniforme escolar puesto.

_Ya veremos que hacer luego, de verdad nos vamos a divertir_ intentó mi conciencia por ultimo.

* * *

_**MSN MODE ON**_

**Nicky says:** Si chicos, soy yo; No, para nada, no están soñando, están bien despiertos y pueden saborear lo delicioso de un fanfic recién creado por su servidora, capitulo dos. ¿Muy larga mi ausencia? Lo lamento... ahora tengo oficios, como el trabajo y la universidad. Para los que no me conocen... me conocerán; ¡Bienvenidos a mis fanfics!

¿Creyeron que no publicaría hasta dentro de una semana? Que equivocados estaban chicos. Y a causa de tantos reviews que llegaron, pensé en darles la continuación más rápido de lo esperado. Volviendo a lo del oficio, es una de tantas cosas que podrán apreciar a través de los ojos de Syaoran y Sakura en este Fanfic, porque la idea principal se dio chispa en mi mente cuando era algo más adicta al internet, cambiar la rutina fue una actividad sumamente delicada en el proceso de cambio, sin embargo _¡salí victoriosa!,_ Pero oh no, no crean que significa que el internet no me llame, porque aún lo hace.

El "Says" (o en español "Dice") que tienen Sakura y Syaoran luego de dar aparición a su nombre es lo que ustedes podrán observar en MSN cuando "hablan" con sus compañeros, amigas y amigos, su Novia/Novio, incluso con sus enemigos, y de allí la idea para que supieran que piensa cada uno, como si fuese un "chat" mental de los personajes.

Para concluir, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto o más que a mí.

-XOXO- Besos y abrazos.

_**"Nicky is offline, please give a review, she'll give you answers after 1 or 2 days"**_


	3. Sin Salida, aparentemente

Los personajes en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, cabe destacar que son de CLAMP, la historia efectivamente es mía.

* * *

**III**

**Sin Salida, aparentemente.**

**Syaoran Says:**

No era demasiado difícil adivinar que se me había olvidado pagar el internet; hubiese pensado eso si no fuese lo suficientemente adicto, o seguidor de los videojuegos. Así que la idea de que no hubiese internet debía ser descartada y ser remplazada por otras razones algo más… coherentes quizás.

_Admítelo, estas demente, te importa tanto el internet como permanecer vivo ó más._

Sí, bueno, no es que mi lado coherente no tuviese razón porque era claro que sí; pero esto no debía ser llamado adicción, era más un "pasatiempo"

_¡JA! Pasatiempo llevármelas vírgenes, o coleccionar figuritas de acción._

Retiro lo de coherente…

Me dirigí al balcón de mi habitación con algo de fastidio, abajo los seres vivos caminaban como parásitos pequeñitos vistos a través de un microscopio

_Tú te vez como un nerd frente a la PC toda la tarde haciendo miserables las vidas de tus rivales._

Sonreí ligeramente ante aquel pensamiento no tan propio. Eso se había vuelto mi pasatiempo, y así aprendí que: "los hackers no nacen, definitivamente se hacen" así de simple, algo como el ciclo de la vida que le explica la película de el rey león a los niñitos chiquitos como que nosotros aprendemos a sobre llevar la vida pisoteando a los demás

_¿No has pensado que así lo habrás entendido tú? Es decir, era una película para niños hermano._

Oh no, estoy totalmente seguro, ¿es que nadie vio como el leopardo se come a la cebra? Es evidente, hay que comerse al amigo antes de que este último se convierta en una especie de parasito que convive contigo para luego poder chuparte la sangre cual vampiro de película maricona para niñas. Ahora que lo pensaba… con que así hizo la niñita burlona de Hannah Montana, como la prensa se la iba a comer, se convirtió en una niña ave y se comió al público como gusanos.

_Así me gustan: aniñadas y salvajes._

Bien dicho.

¡Hablando del diablo! Encendiendo la tele lo primero que vi fue su cuerpecito de niña pájaro bailando con una coreografía bastante sosa e incoherente caminando por pasillos oscuros, ahora que lo pienso ¿no interpreta a un canario negro? Que va… eran una coreografía y una imagen nueva -y bastante sexy- recién adquirida que pasaría de moda dentro de unas semanas, meses o quizás en un año cuando mucho cuando finalmente las personas se den cuenta que son canciones hechas de plástico u otro material de implantes.

_Se llama silicona, desadaptado. _

Me senté en la cama mirando de frente a la tele, apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas, me quité unos cuantos cabellos de los ojos y le presté unos segundos de atención a la nena.

"_I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, and it's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me"_

¿Quién le dijo a Hannah Montana que yo quería cambiarla? Ok, ya la canción se había puesto estúpida; cambié de canal con algo de pereza y me acomodé en el borde de la cama un poco mejor, para apreciar el televisor y uno que otro canal de música, mientras maldecía a la gente del cable,… de quién me había arrebatado a mis víctimas de la red cibernética de la cual yo era el dueño.

Un suspiro largo salió dentro de mí, me sorprendí de ello y reí. Sí, me reí solo en todo el departamento. Estoy trastornado.

_¿Qué a estas alturas no sabías, AHORA TE ESTAS DANDO CUENTA? que mal por ti men… QUE MAL._

Sí, que mal…

**Sakura Says:**

Estaba bloqueada, tenía una pared gris al frente, parecía ser de concreto, la toqué para verificar la dureza de la superficie, pero me pareció una sensación fuerte, sin embargo algo hueca, así que le proporcioné un golpe… y mierda.

Efectivamente, si era de cemento -y que dura la condenada.-

_¿Que esperabas? ¿Que fuese de felpa? Es decir… es gris, grande, dura, y tú vas y le das un golpe._

Bueno, la cosa era intentarlo. Aquello que bloqueaba mi camino pareció tener un significado que yo no lograba comprender, percibía muy bien la sensación de estar soñando, como cuando tienes un sueño de esos donde sabes que –_obviamente-_ estás durmiendo, pero todos en ese entorno dicen lo contrario.

– ¿Entonces?

Esperé una respuesta de alguien, pero éramos la pared, yo, y tanto espacio vacío. "Al menos hagamos que tanto espacio valga la pena" me dije a mi misma. Me di la vuelta y una pared del mismo material, que obviamente no estaba allí anteriormente, ahora estaba. Opté por ir por la derecha, pero cuando ya había dado la vuelta una pared nueva estaba allí. Si echar un vistazo era lo que me estaba encerrando allí, ¿no era acaso mejor no mirar?

_Que perspicaz_

Gracias.

_Fue sarcasmo._

Oh, bueno… no me afligiré por un reflejo consciente de mis estupideces; cubrí mis ojos y di la vuelta completa, comencé a avanzar, mientras no chocaba con nada, ¡eh conciencia! ¿Qué dices ahora?

_Que eres una idiota._

Me lo esperaba…

–eh, ¿Sakura qué demonios haces? – señaló una voz varonil, obviamente que no era mi conciencia, además de que esta venia más del exterior. Sin embargo, no me descubrí los ojos.

– ¿Touya?

–No, Demonios Sakura si te descubres la cara me puedes ver.

– ¡No! Es la única forma de que salga de aquí.

_De que salgamos._

Sinceramente, no sabía en qué sueño me había metido, pero no era de mis preferidos, es decir, ¿a quién le gusta que todos quieren que despiertes cuando uno aún no has descubierto el final del capítulo?, ¡Pero claro! obviamente tú: quieres desafiar las leyes de Freud y te vas contra todos esos personajes creados por tu subconsciente, los quieras o no.

– ¿Tú también crees que esto es un sueño? – Facilitó la voz en respuesta luego de reír un poco. Aprecié el roce de una piel contra mis manos, cariñosamente intentó quitarlas de mis ojos –Echa un vistazo Sakura, no va a pasar nada.

Lo pensé bastante bien, me tardé tanto que hasta mi acompañante llevó sus manos a mis hombros y los dejó ahí. Un suspiró salió dentro mi cuerpo, acarició mi garganta en el trayecto para finalmente terminar el recorrido en mis labios. Sentí cuando está chocaba contra otra respiración puesto que la exhalación aún no terminaba de dejarme, di un paso en dirección hacia atrás – algo temerosa– El aludido me acarició el rostro y yo finalmente me quité las manos de los ojos.

Entonces el chico partió cuando desperté, por supuesto no lo distinguí bien, y tampoco lo conocería si lo viera en la calle.

…

Rayos ¡¿cuánto había dormido?

El sol ya estaba arriba, como no me preocupé por el despertador el día anterior este no había sonado para nada, y ni se preocupaba por ello sinceramente, ¡total! Era un objeto inanimado, me puse los calcetines tan rápido como pude y me tropecé con el cable del secador de cabello mientras me colocaba la camisa del uniforme. Gemí de dolor en el suelo mientras me masajeaba la rodilla a ver si de ese modo se sosegaba el dolor. Desde mi ángulo en el suelo encontré mis zapatillas del colegio debajo de la cama, me las coloqué rápidamente no sin antes ponerme los calcetines, para luego colocarme en pie con bastante dificultad; situé una falda escolar limpia en mi cintura, asegurándome de sujetarla bien. Tomé mi bolso y un cepillo de cabello sobre la mesa de noche, camino al baño me coloqué bien el bolso y solté el cepillo, lo lancé y sinceramente no supe donde calló.

Una vez en el baño me miré en el espejo para cepillarme los dientes y vi algo que no veía hace mucho.

_Créeme, estoy más sorprendida que tu._

Por todos los santos; una niña de cabello castaño, largo hasta por debajo de los hombros en un corte bastante raro; con una tez blanca no demasiado llamativa, pero tampoco morena, con ojos verdes olivo, y unas pestañas oscuras bastante marcadas al igual que sus cejas, con mejillas rosáceas y con una sonrisa casi perfecta de no ser por esa masa pastosa sabor menta que ya se había puesto sobre los dientes hace unos segundos atrás; esta imitaba el movimiento –ahora lento- de el cepillo dental de arriba con dirección hacia abajo –o al revés, como mejor se vea.-

Pero lo más sorprendente: descansada, casi sin ojeras, _"bonita"_ como mamá me suele llamar, que linda ella.

_Eres tú, idiota._

Y es que aunque la conciencia lo dijera, no me lo creería de haber hecho los movimientos que yo mientras entraba al baño, me colocaba la pasta y me le quedaba observando fijamente. ¿Por qué ese cambio? Es decir, ¿que había hecho de distinto en estos días?

_¿Dormir?_

Si, Dormir…

* * *

_**Nicky says**: Iba a ser más largo; de verdad... pero no tengo mucha inspiración para terminar este tipo de historias de amor y odio, internet y baja de señal de conexión, sobre todo cuando ya no tengo una computadora cerca como antes (si, me mudé y allí no hay internet.) muchas cosas estan cambiando y sin embargo sigo creyendo que "no hay mal que por bien no venga"... piensen lo mismo, y amen este syaoran, porque esta libre y no tiene novia, al menos hasta que esa sakura tenga problemas de aceptación, allí comiencen a tener el quejas y pasenlas por escrito, jajaja._

_P.D: salgan de la pc, les hace daño,... fuera de bromas._


	4. Mientras más bonita

IV

Mientras más bonita, más rastrean

_**Syaoran Says:**_

No era el mas sobresaliente día de mi vida para ser bastante sincero, solo me quedaba un par de medias limpias, no encontré mi zapato izquierdo hasta que lo busque debajo del sofá de la sala, me había entrado pasta dental en el ojo derecho en cuanto fui a verificar porque no salía del cobertor plástico, habían cortado el cable y en la televisión nacional solo hablaban de política. Prendí el computador para verificar si existía una última esperanza.

…

Maldición, maldición.

Y comenzaba a oír una voz muy similar a la de mi madre en mi subconsciente diciendo alguna frase como "no maldigas Xyaolang, es inmoral"

… _Maldición. _

Me aventure a llegar a el instituto con algo de tedio, en mi vida jamás me había sentido tan aburrido, eufórico, triste y toda esa mierda a la vez…, este día estaba comenzando del modo menos agradable permisible en la historia de la humanidad. Aun me punzaba el ojo y el único posible lado misericordioso de todo este asunto era que olía a menta, pero regresando a los comentarios insociables, no había ninguna chica que fuese a estar lo suficientemente cerca para percibir el aroma.

_Que vergüenza._

Maldición yo no necesitaba de ninguna mujer en mi vida. Punto.

Como era usual en día de limpieza había llegado primero que Sakura y Eriol a limpiar, me aproxime a mi puesto con paso poco apresurado y luego de dejar el bolso en mi asiento correspondiente me gire para tomar el florero al que me cambiaba el agua todos los días. Pero no estaba.

–Me estaba preocupando, pensé que no vendrías a clases- me dijo la voz de Sakura llenando el vacio que había dejado el jarrón, que por cierto traía entre sus manos con flores nuevas y agua limpia en su interior. La mire por muy poco y sonreí –me equivoque. – agrego ella por ultimo.

– No porque llegué después de ti, me tienes que organizar funeral. –reí por lo bajo. Y sus labios se fruncieron, claro gesto de que el comentario no había causado mínima pizca de gracia. –Eriol esta donde siempre, supongo.

Sakura sonrió un poquito al ver que cambie el tema de la muerte drásticamente, ella movió ligeramente su cabeza en sentido de afirmativa y se aproximo a la superficie donde iban las flores, yo le di espacio y me dirigí al pizarrón para limpiarlo.

No sabia hasta donde a Sakura le agradaba que Eriol viniese, no a limpiar, sino a ayudar a Tomoyo a acomodar los salones de canto, entonces eso nos convertía automáticamente en el par de dos solos.

_Seria buena idea arrejuntarnos, digo_… ¿no?

Y mala idea no era la que mi conciencia colocaba, es decir, aburridos, sin internet y con deseos adolecentes que adolecen, no se iba a resistir, ¿verdad?

Me gire a mirarle, tenia un bonito cabello largo castaño, una espalda suave que rozaba la camisa del instituto, me la imaginaba blanca y suave con algunos lunares; una falda corta que acariciaba sus bonitos muslos que se veían dóciles y por ultimo unas lindas piernas en forma de botellas en reversa. Vaya que era bonita. Dio un giro con sutileza, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, verdes nebulosos incluso en la distancia, la luz de la ventana le hacia logro de las líneas marrones dentro de sus ojos y ese borde negro, cuidando que el iris no se derramara en la esclerótica del ojo. Ella tenía algo peculiar el día de hoy, no sabia que era… pero ¡¿a quien le importa? Le daba un brillo especial. Quería quitarle esa mascara, que renunciara al puesto de ser una contradicción; ser así de esbelta debía ser un conjuro maligno, un pecado, debían condenarla a cadena perpetua y encerrarla.

Una de las cosas más agraciadas que podía ver en ella desde este lado… delicada, con una extremidad a cada lado, esos espacios entre sus brazos y la cintura eran perfectos, simétricos esperando que yo pasara mis brazos por allí para atraerla a mí y mimarle esos suaves labios que solo servían para hablar… por ahora.

_A cadena perpetua…_

Me Sonrió,

…_y encerrarla_

Le Sonreí,

_A cadena perpetua y encerrarla…conmigo._

Entonces un suceso la dejó en blanco cuando me fui encima de ella; la bese hasta dejarla apoyada contra la ventana junto a mi escritorio y con una fuerza mínima la senté sobre el mesón del pupitre, ella inhalo el aroma de menta que aun portaba en mi y eso la invito a corresponderme al menos…

…_En nuestra perversa mente._

En mi mente lo hice con una pasión fugaz, fue una excelente recreación. Pero en este plano de la realidad no me atreví a seguirle mirando sin tener una pizca de amor por ella, pasión no es el tipo de cosas que quieren las chicas como ella; así como la atracción vino, se fue y trajo consigo la labor de girarme para tomar los borradores y friccionarlos entre si para que abandonaran el exceso de tiza. Es hora de dejar de imaginar como personas que adolecen.

Entonces surgió el momento incomodo del silencio, donde solo se oye su respiración, la mía, los borradores, sus pasos, el chillido de la ventana limpia y la toma de aire para hablar.

_Oh oh…_

–Oye Syaoran, ¿ya regresó el internet a tu casa? – agrego su bonita voz, luego estornudó, así que dejé de frotar los borradores, la mire de reojo y no me quito la mirada de encima, estaba seguro de que quería una respuesta.

Me moví hacia el extremo opuesto de la pizarra del aula, ella me siguió de a poco, se aclaró la garganta forzándome a responder, comencé a sudar frio y por si fuese poco traía perfume. ¿Es que tengo que implorar piedad?

–Se supone que la central de la wifi se descompuso, deja de seguirme, por favor.

–Pero si solo te busque tema de conversación –agregó

–Y yo solo te intenté alejar –refuté

_Perseguidora_

– ¿Por que me evades?

– ¿Por que me sigues?

_Acosadora_

–Yo pregunte primero

Abrí la puerta corrediza del aula, una vez afuera la cerré de golpe, pero me faltaba dar la última palabra, así que abrí la puerta de nuevo

–Y yo pregunte después.

_**Sakura Says:**_

–Pero si solo te busque tema de conversación –agregué

_Psicópata_

–Y yo solo te intenté alejar –refutó

– ¿Por que me evades?

_Enfermizo_

– ¿Por que me sigues?

–Yo pregunte primero

_Imbécil_

Justo cuando iba a correr por él hacia la puerta después de cerrarla de portazo, retornó y antes de que dijera una palabra me gritó

– ¡Y yo pregunte después!

_¿Eso… es todo?_

Eso parece.

Syaoran era el tipo de personas poco agresivas, de pocas palabras, de limitados –pero bonitos– gestos faciales y admito que quise estallar en risas cuando asimile los acontecimientos anteriores, pero preferí reservarlos apretándome el estomago en lugar de ser sorprendida infraganti en medio de la escena burlesca de la cual Syaoran era protagonista. Pero vaya que quería reírme, lo esencial era tener el morbo, eso me sobraba y por supuesto:

… _ya tenia la formula_

Conciencia la que gastaba.

Observando por la ventana me fije que Syaoran salía pateando tierra y cuanta piedrita se le atravesara en el camino, me crucé de brazos, él se sentó en el banco mas próximo en el patio, yo sonreí y me apoyé de el alfeizar de la ventana, él se paso la mano por el cabello, observé preocupación a la distancia y algo que me desorbitó

La culpa

Tenia que compensarle, pero… ¿Cómo?

Me di una vuelta por el salón, lentamente, de esas donde detallas hasta la mínima viruta de polvo en el aire; cuando mucho me habría tardado veinte minutos. Escuche unos murmullos en el pasillo, y una vez limpia el aula me excitó la idea de asomarme y saciar mi curiosidad de ver si era Syaoran arrepentido del grito que me había emitido en el salón, que se dirigía para pedirme disculpas, que se dirigía a saciar mis ansias de reír, que se dirigía para confirmarme que era un psicópata.

_Que ilusa_

–¡…!

Me cubrieron la boca con un pañuelo y lanzaron de rodillas al suelo, ¿en que momento había pasado esto?

–Más te vale cerrar tus lindos labios lo que queda de tiempo, beba inmadura– dijo el hombre a mis espaldas. – intente patearle los testículos de una patada, pero solo logre darle en el tobillo, mis brazos atados por sus manos, no lograron zafarme. Lagrimas, comencé a derramar las gotas con rímel en cantidades exorbitantes mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro descontroladamente, me introdujo al aula de al lado en mi berrinche con ayuda de otro chico.

Un logo. Ese no era el uniforme del instituto… No lo era, pero efectivamente, era un uniforme. Es decir, nadie va por ahí vestido con un pantalón de vestir y unos mocasines negros y un chaleco con un logo, ¿verdad?

_No me digas_

Si vas a intervenir, dame soluciones.

_Mírale la cara a alguno_

Torcí los ojos y extrañamente me hice caso, el compañero del atacante era albino, sus ojos eran grisáceos, me reflejaba en ellos con dificultad, sus cejas eran delgadas, su alta estatura estaba perversamente bien estructurada y era proporcionalmente inverso a mi estatura y figura. Eso quiere decir que ese hombre y yo encajamos perfectamente en este mundo… pensándolo bien, se parecía bastante al chico que estaba esta mañana con una bici y un teléfono móvil, al parecer, esperando fuera de la panadería cuando venia en camino.

Como si hubiesen planeado esto… ¿acaso, me rastrearon?

Patalee una vez mas sin reparo alguno, Me comenzó a adentrar al aula a rastras y volvi a patear, tire un pupitre al suelo. Apretó mas fuerte el pañuelo a mi rostro y en el desespero de correr mordí el trapo, el simple roce de mi lengua con el liquido que lo impregnaba me hizo olvidar porque estaba ahí, como había llegado…

–Al fin se va a dormir. No veía el momento.

Ah… por el Syaoran que me había gritado.

– _¡Sakura! _

_**Syaoran Says:**_

– ¿Que se supone que haces?

–Le pido a mi fuero interno que no obligue a mis hormonas a violar a la chica con la que se supone debería limpiar el salón de clases Riu, eso hago.

A Riu pareció haberle causado mucha hilaridad la primera estrofa de mi vida, pero a mi aun no me daba ni pizca de gracia.

–Hermano, – agregaba el de ojos verdes mientras se sentaba junto a mí, colocándome una mano sobre el hombro– eso nace, no se hace.

Aun sin una respuesta por parte de mi cerebro y sosteniéndome la cabeza sobre las manos me apreté las hebras de cabello marrón, hale un poco esperando despertar de alguna pesadilla hormonal.

_Oh no, de esta no sales tan fácil _

¡Cállate!

– ¿Cómo se le pide disculpas a una chica?

–Con Flores

–No tengo flores…– le dije mientras giraba un poco la mirada para ver su expresión sin quitar mi posición de resignación – le grité.

Riu me sostuvo la mirada.

–Vamos al salón, quizá una disculpa sin flores sea suficiente.

– ¿Me vas a ayudar?

–No hombre, es que falta poco para que lleguen los demás.

…Subí los escalones uno a uno. _Lentamente_

¡No estaba! _Cobarde_

–Debe de estar en el lavabo, Syaoran; ¿Qué demonios le gritaste?

– Riu, Sakura no se iría por una idiotez, juraría que se reía de la escena que le hice…

Entonces Oí el error.

Mi amigo y yo corrimos al salón de al lado. Riu pudo haberme detenido de no ser porque vi a Sakura… tan indefensa contra la existencia humana, poco mortal ella, en los brazos de alguien que ella no amaba, en una escena que ella no quería vivir, a la que se rehusaba. Sus perfectas cejas se unían formando un rostro de resignación. Pero todo estaría bien.

Todo va a estar bien ahora.

Todo estará bien, Sakura.

_Luego de que mate a este imbécil._

_**Sakura Says: **_

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Agh... el sabor agrio en la lengua me recordó la posible razón por la cual me encontraba allí. Estaba justo entre las dos camas de la enfermería, el doctor estaba ausente, la enfermera llenaba unas hojas con su letra rápidamente. Mire mi mano tenia una pinza que me ataba a una maquina de pulso cardiaco por el dedo índice, por el sonido aturdidor pensé que estaba bien. Entre el dedo pulgar y el índice tenia una aguja muy bien sumergida dentro de mi piel que conducía por un cable de transparencia absoluta a una bolsa de suero que derramaba las ultimas gotas hasta llegar a mi vena.

¿Cómo había terminado aquí?

Me gustaría decir que formaba parte de un juego de secuestros, pero no… esto era la vida real, y no recordaba más que los ojos del usurpador y una voz lejana… muy similar a la de Syaoran.

_Desastre._

– ¡Syaoran! –alguien se abalanzó sobre mi ante tal grito desesperante.

–Shhh, estas bien nena, aquí estoy.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba, con un moretón en su mejilla derecha. El centro de la herida estaba cubierto por un parche color blanco adherido con cinta quirúrgica. El agresor tenia que ser surdo.

Me cubrí la boca con una mano y comencé a perder la visión en cuanto la melancolía llego a mi sistema respiratorio y mis ojos, lagrimas; era mi culpa. Pero justo cuando fui a abrir la boca Syaoran hizo el gesto de afecto y amor mas claro nunca antes visto entre el y yo.

_¿Amor? Yo solo amo el internet, ¿no?_

Coloco mi mano con suavidad sobre su mejilla herida y habló

–Esta herida me la hice por ti, tu la vas a cuidar.

La enfermera se había ido hace ya rato, nadie había oído mi grito, nadie nos veía,

solo él…

Y yo.

–Discúlpame. –agregué mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado– Pero a ti no te gusta que te acose.

–Yo te salve de un acto de vandalismo, además, si quieres que te disculpe por el acoso…– adivinó –elijo eso.

–Estarás bien– dije para romper el silencio que se iba a comenzar a formar, sin tener idea de su significado en mi boca… no deje de acariciar su mejilla, como si de ello dependiera su estadía.

–Caen a cinco centímetros por segundo. – dijo sin ningún sentido tampoco me dijo con su mano dirigiéndose a mi cabello, Syaoran estaba cerca

_Syaoran estaba Muy cerca_

El corazón se me disparó en una secuencia de latidos atropellados y el electro cardiograma comenzó a dar señales de ello, ninguno de los dos préstamos atención.

_¿Ah?_

Syaoran regreso su mano a si y supuse que lo que traía entre sus dedos estaba enredada en mi cabello.

–Un pétalo de cerezo. Caen a Cinco centímetros por segundo –Volvió a agregar, esta vez mirándome con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios. –Eso dice en internet

Yo reí por lo bajo

–Syaoran, ese es el nombre de una película

–…que por cierto aparece en internet – completó y yo comencé a reír, el me sonrió – te vez bonita cuando ríes.

– ¿Tu crees? – Esperé a que asintiera con la cabeza y le miré – me salvaste

–Nada que no hubieses hecho tú en mi lugar

– ¡Oh no! Créeme que yo te hubiese dejado morir – dije conteniendo la risa

–Ah… con que si, eh?

–Si. – asentí con la cabeza.

Entonces comenzó a hacerme cosquillas con la diestra mientras con la zurda me agarraba mis manos, yo no contuve mas y estalle en carcajadas, comencé a patalear y me gire, y el se sentó sobre mi evitando que pudiese moverme.

– ¡Syaoran pesas demasiado quítate! –agregue entre carcajadas

–Te torturo por todo de lo que te salve Sakura, siente mi venganza.

Seguí riendo incansablemente hasta que comencé a mezclar la risa con gemidos; evidentemente me comenzó a doler el vientre por la risa

–Syaoran me duele, por favor basta, ja… ¡jaja!...

Syaoran se detuvo y se separo de mí, con suerte a minutos que llegara la enfermera.

–Tienes mejor semblante, querida.

_Vaya que si._

Nicky Says: ZZzzZZzzz.


	5. Luces

Nota: Este capitulo necesita que lean la versión extendida del capítulo cuatro. (Ya esta editada desde hace mucho.)

V

Luces

**Sakura Says: **

Esperando que milagrosamente la enfermera fuese iluminada y dijese que estaba inestable espere unos cuantos minutos de clase muy bien gastados en la enfermería con Syaoran; hasta que finalmente ella accedió darme un permiso luego de que mi acompañante le comentase que me llevaría a mi casa por un camino derechito y bastante prudente. Obviamente, colabore con una cara de malestar general mientras no le soltaba la mano a Syaoran en mi teatro personal. No muy convencido de ello el profesor Terada accedió, claro que luego de oír nuestra versión de la historia, la cual no tenía nada que ver con intrusos dentro del instituto.

**Syaoran Says:**

¿Nunca han oído una canción llamada "Sarah Smiles"? una de panic at the disco, si mal no recuerdo,

"_Yo era feliz cuando era un chico que se valía por si mismo"_

Ahí estaba yo con Sakura, la princesa en apuros, comiéndome un helado sin motivo aparente, me hizo numerosas preguntas sobre mi vida las cuales no pude evadir porque sentía que si mentía ella leería el letrero en mi frente que se leería como "ESTOY MIENTIENDOTE", y… sinceramente no quería que sintiera eso, así que me limite a muchas verdades y a esquivar una que otra pregunta. Me voltee dándole la espalda para desechar el palito del helado, de regreso iba a preguntarle si desechaba el suyo pues el basurero estaba irónicamente de mi lado de la butaca de la plaza. Hasta que la mire a los ojos.

"_Me fulminaste una vez con tus ojos, cariño"_

– ¿Quieres que…? – Ella estaba inclinada sobre mi con la intención de desechar su paleta por si misma antes de ofrecerle mi petición, sus ojos así de cerca se veían tan bonitos, verdes como lo mas íntimo del mar Caribe. Sus ojos se aventuraron a conocer los míos moviéndose desde su objetivo detrás de mi, hacia su izquierda.

–…Puedo sola – titubeo cerca de mi.

"_Me fulminaste una segunda vez con tus mentiras"_

Unos labios húmedos de helado de fresa integraron una sonrisa como nunca vi en ella.

"_Sarah smiles like Sarah does not care"_

Sus ojos y sus labios me habían derribado y no cabía duda de que ya me había ganado en esa batalla… en una en la que no quise participar voluntariamente desde que la conocí. Me estaba matando desde los adentros de mi corazón y mi esófago, donde quiera que quedase, pero lo importante era que solo lo sabia hacer del modo mas doloroso: de adentro hacia afuera.

Yo consideraba que Sakura se estaba pareciendo a esa "Sarah", al menos para mí… innegablemente.

¿Será que me estaba enamorando de ella?

"_Oh Sarah, are you saving me?"_

**Sakura Says: **

Syaoran me invito a comer un helado, el cual consumí gustosamente luego de aquella terrorífica escena en mi vida que quedaría para la eternidad. Le pregunte varias cosas, desde ¿cual era su película favorita?, pasando por el peor momento de su vida y concluyendo en ¿por que tenia conectada una maquina de electro cardiogramas en la escuela? si no había sufrido un paro cardiaco.

"Volver al futuro", "No recuerdo" y "porque me había vuelto paranoico desde el momento en que te vi en el suelo." Esas fueron las respuestas en su orden respectivo.

Y aunque no compartíamos muchas cosas en común, me estaba comenzando a agradar ese chico; tenia un aura de compañía para nada común y que, adicionalmente, me hacia sentir protegida a pesar de que no teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Me llevo a casa en su bicicleta y justo cuando me baje de la allí hicimos un gesto que, para ambos desconocidos, comenzó a ser uno peculiar. Un beso en la comisura de los labios… aun estaba distante de ser un beso real, pero era como si esos pliegues se hubiesen agradecido mutuamente el sonreír. Nos separamos y nos miramos cara a cara; me encontré caminando hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista de encima, encaminándome a través del patio a mi hogar, Syaoran esperaba ansioso que entrara, o que no lo hiciera, a la casa para comenzar a pedalear nuevamente… hasta que se fue.

No había nadie en casa, lo sabia, así fue cuando pensé en que Syaoran debería estar aquí dentro tomándose un vaso de jugo conmigo.

Lo pensé dos veces mas, y estaba todo mucho mejor así, sola y sin luces encendidas. Pero cuando cerraba los ojos para recordar la sensación de su piel en mi boca se encendían millones de fósforos de colores, que luces tan hermosas... las quería sentir en mi lengua. ¿Qué sabor tendrían?

**Syaoran Says: **

Vaya…

Vaya…

Vaya…

¡Es hermosa la condenada!

Su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas, sus dientes, su nariz, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos…

_¡Hey!_

Era inevitable no mirar mas abajo. Pero no lo volveré a hacer, solo por términos morales.

Me senté sobre el sofá y mire mis dedos largos, luego los estire hacia el mesón cercano que sostenía la lámpara, pero me detuve al intentar encenderla, acaricie su contorno y la cuerda que se supone deba tirar. Mirando el atardecer desde mi ventana, esos colores me aturdían y la soledad hacia demasiado ruido.

Con la mano libre asome mi celular y vislumbre que no tenía redes cercanas disponibles. Internet no me salvaría ni hoy, ni mañana… y por lo visto no lo haría en mucho tiempo.

Encendí la lámpara y con igual rapidez que la luz vino a mi, la deje irse cuando tire de la cuerda ahora para apagar con fuerza. Quería exterminar lo que sea que faltaba… pero, si no existía ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a eliminar?


	6. Del desconocimiento

IV

Del desconocimiento al amor

-Sakura-

¿Qué seria esa mancha en el techo? Es decir, jamás había notado que eso estaba ahí… ¡es más!, yo jamás había estado acostada en el sofá de la casa mirando el techo. Pero a pesar de que la mancha me había llamado la atención, tenía mucho más que solo 5 minutos pensando en algo más que en limpiarla. Syaoran, en él era que pensaba tanto, me negaba a olvidarlo.

¡Por favor! Yo no tenía tiempo para novios, aunque realmente no tenía tiempo ni para los estudios… o al menos eso creía hasta que se fue la señal del internet.

Me levanté del sofá y arremetí contra mis pensamientos al darme un almohadazo en la cara con el cojín del sofá, lo solté y lo dejé donde correspondía, me dirigí a la cocina y abrí la nevera con insignificancia en su mayor expresión con la necesidad de comer algo para entretenerme en algo más innovador… _supongo._ Encontré un tazón de leche con cereal -algo remojado dentro de él, por cierto-, pero era mi cereal favorito, así que deduje que el plato en cuestión debió haber sido un desayuno dedicado a mí en algún momento. Le sumergí una cucharilla dentro y me serví un jugo de naranja en un vaso de vidrio. Cuando me senté sobre la mesa miré el vacío un buen lapso de tiempo y me aconsejé mentalmente quitarme el uniforme, me dispuse entonces a abandonar el tazón mientras cambiaba de ropa.

Justo cuando subí el primer escalón camino a mi dormitorio sonó el teléfono, pero mi pereza era tanta que respondí tomando el teléfono entre los barandales de la escalera.

– ¿Si?

–Sakurita…– Suspiré en agonía, si había una posibilidad remota en que Tomoyo no se sabía la historia completa, se sabía al menos la primera mitad - ¿estás bien?

–Solo fue un rocé…

– ¿Un roce?

– ¿ah?

–Tú "¿ah?" parece que no va con mi pregunta, ¿tú no estabas en la enfermería con Syaoran?

–Efectivamente– me senté en el escalón– con Syaoran, pensé que sabias que él me invitó un helado.

–Como estoy segura de que él es un total caballero, supongo que te dejo en la puerta de tu casa. –Tomó un respiro- con lo del helado… tu accediste ¿no es así?– adivinó

– ¿Es eso malo? – interrogué aun confusa.

–No me pareció adecuado el beso al final cuando llegaron a tu casa.

–Fue solo un roce…– Repetí. El otro lado de la línea quedó mudo, así que agudice mi oído esperando oír el respiro de mi amiga. – Tomoyo, ¿estás bien? – Fue entonces cuando reparé en el error que había cometido, el peor error jamás visto en la historia humana,… que tonta fui. Escuché reír a Tomoyo por lo bajo – Te acabo de contar lo que pasó, ¿cierto?

Me pareció verla en mi mente asintiendo con la cabeza, entonces escuché un tímido "si" por su parte sabiendo que ella esperaba la historia completa, pero el inconveniente era ¿cuál historia? Si eso fue solo un día, unos minutos, un helado.

–No pasó de la invitación del helado–dije sin importancia– y cuando venía de regreso algo mareada al despedirme nos tocamos casi accidentalmente, fue algo único, luego solo caminé hacia atrás pues mis ojos no querían dejar de mirarle, y su sonrisa era tan natural como una brisa playera.

_Sin importancia._

–Sakura, ¿sabes de quién estamos hablando?

–De Syaoran ¿no? – la oí reír melodiosamente y mis tripas rugieron de hambre, de miedo y de su próximo descubrimiento.

_Sin importancia, ¿no?_

–Te oyes más enamorada que cualquiera ¡me parece divino! Es como si lo desconocieras pero por fin miraste en su dirección.

– ¡Por amor al cielo Tomoyo! no digas esas cosas. Fue algo esporádico, no ocurrirá nuevamente, _No tiene importancia_.

El corazón me golpeó el pecho una vez.

–Eso dices tú ahora, Sakura.

Dos veces

–No pasará otra vez, estoy cansada, hablamos otro día cuando tenga tiempo. Porque no tengo tiempo para nada, Tomoyo. – esto último lo dije intentando convencerme más a mí, que a ella. Y colgué antes de que ella refutase mis ideas.

Y que mi corazón me maltratase una tercera vez.

Unos segundos después sonó el teléfono móvil anunciando un mensaje de Tomoyo, estaba junto al DS así que antes de tocar el objetivo en cuestión leí el mensaje:

"_No digas que no tienes tiempo, ya que más tarde tendremos una reunión en casa de Eriol por su cumpleaños, supongo que Syaoran estará allí, Ann pasará por ti a las siete y media. PD, no me cuelgues más nunca el teléfono."_

Sostuve el DS unos segundos, pero reconsidere los acontecimientos y descubrí que no era lo mejor, ya que una reunión en la cual estaría el chico que aparentemente me gusta, lo cual significaba que debía dedicarme a mi unas cuantas horas; además, la guarda espaldas de Tomoyo me vendría a buscar -por si fuese poco-, de estar Tomoyo en el carro me podía negar y no entrar al auto nunca, pero cuando ella se ausentaba no podía hacer quedar mal a las guarda espaldas y terminaba entrando al auto por inercia, así que era mejor seguir su plan. Encendí la pc, percatándome de que el internet era imaginario, allí mismo la apagué y puse en reproducción el cd de Metric en mi teléfono móvil mientras entraba en la ducha, como estaría sola no me preocupo mucho subirle todo el volumen mientras me duchaba; sería un baño rápido después de todo.

-Syaoran-

¿Alguna vez han sentido el viento acariciar su cabello? No, no creo; a menos que hayan vivido un estado homosexualidad tan fuerte como el mío. Verán, mi padre le llamaba "homosexualidad" y mi madre "amor", claro estaba que no eran términos que se usaran entre ellos dos, para ellos era algo como la compaginación destinada para toda la eternidad y esas cosas en las que creen los chinos, literalmente.

No me debía pasar, eso era seguro; Sakura era japonesa, yo chino, ella linda, yo normal, ella una belleza, yo tan humano, ella tan perfecta y yo tan corriente. Nunca había querido tener a alguien tan cerca de mí y que el tiempo pasara lento, pero ese día con ella había sido todo lo contrario, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y ella se fue a su casa tan pronto que yo quería más; entonces, recordando el sabor de la mitad de su boca sonó mi teléfono móvil indicando un mensaje de Eriol:

_"¡Eh! Casanova, recuerda venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños"_

Ah cierto, no era que yo anduviera mucho con Eriol pero él era amigo de mis amigos, así que eso me parecía un buen motivo para hacerlo mi camarada desde hace unos años. Quizás eso despejaría mi cabeza unos minutos; sabia que vería más prostitutas – de las que aún no saben que su favor se cobra, ya saben, nuevas en ese mundo. – que gente común debido a las amistades que Eriol solía frecuentar, pero ellas siempre querían ligar conmigo y eso no estaba mal; oír el modo de seducción de una mujer era bastante entretenido, luego dejarlas deseando más era un pasatiempo que yo había adquirido con el tiempo y sin previo aviso; más que un pasatiempo se había vuelto un hábito en ese tipo de reuniones.

Encendí el computador y el Windows 7 me indicó que no había internet aun, que no lo habría más tarde y parecía que no lo habría nunca más. Vacié la papelera de reciclaje y puse en mi computadora Skillet, sabia que un poco de música me calmaría y por si eso no parecía ser suficiente la caja de aspirinas o ibuprofenos en el cajoncillo mi mesa de noche lo harían, eso sí sería ineludible.

Me cambié el uniforme para tomar una ducha y en cuanto logré despejar mi mente lo suficiente dentro del agua, luego de echarme unas tres veces shampoo por accidente supe que llegaría de primero entre los invitados, ya que cuando alguien decía que una fiesta era a las siete yo llegaba a las siete, mientras los demás llegaban a las ocho, excepto Sakura, ella siempre llegaba alrededor de dos horas más tarde. ¡Ay! Allí estaba otra vez, el fantasma de su voz en mi cabeza diciendo "siento llegar tarde" seguido del sonido de la silla que se corre, la chica que se sienta frente a mí, coloca el bolso a un costado, el cuaderno que se abre, un cuerpo que se gira para saludar con la mano a su amiga y compañera, luego el cuerpo se gira un poco más, sus ojos verdes, profundos me observan y lo peor ocurre: los labios sonrientes que se abren para decir casi en un susurro "Buenos días, Syaoran", y el sonido de mi voz cuando no la tomaba en cuenta "Buenos días"… que torpe. Cerré el grifo y luego de secarme tomé un jean color negro algo desgastado, unos deportivos negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra que me había regalado Meiling hace un año en navidad después de haberme descubierto mirarla medio microsegundo en una tienda; me intenté peinar, pero la rebeldía incuestionable de mi cabello era algo a lo que no le pensaba dedicar más de media hora. Después de todo, la única persona que se quejaba de eso era mi madre y ella no estaba aquí.

Tomé mi bicicleta y no sabía porque había tomado el camino largo. Quizás mi menté indicaba que iba a llegar demasiado temprano; hasta que recordé que el camino largo involucraba la casa de Sakura, frené de pronto, tomé aire a media cuadra de distancia y de pronto retomé aliento para poder seguir… caminando con la bicicleta al lado, miré su casa a medida que avanzaba y una sobra aparecida en la ventana aseguraba que ella se estaba vistiendo, mi corazón me dio un golpe y remonté mi bicicleta sin volver más la mirada.

Llegué a casa de Eriol y me di cuenta que por el silencio era nuevamente el que iba a freír los tequeños, comprar el hielo y el alcohol, posiblemente también unas quince cajas de condones.

–Syaoran, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¡Ah! ¿Vas a comprar el hielo otra vez? – dijo socarronamente.

–Tomoyo te relató lo de Sakura, presumo.

–Pues… – mi amigo alzó una ceja y sonrió. – ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Pero también supe que apenas se tocaron, así que veamos si hoy haces algo di…

Le cubrí la boca con una mano mientras extendía la otra. Ya sabía yo que venir a esta celebración tenía un aspecto inverosímil, tan poco realista como la integridad de Eriol.

–Dame el dinero para comprar el hielo si quieres que regrese.

-Sakura-

Antes de proceder a prepararme me dispuse a recostar mi cuerpo sobre la cama, solo para recordar el sabor de los labios de Syaoran, o al menos de la mitad. Me relamí los labios esperando probar un atisbo de la suavidad de ese beso sin conseguir nada. Solo la humedad de la ducha; me quedé un segundo más allí, pensando porque nunca me había fijado en él anteriormente como explicó Tomoyo por teléfono, es decir, él era un completo desconocido para mi hasta ahora. Más bien, lo seguía siendo, pero ahora estaba tan pegado a mi memoria que llegaba a doler su recuerdo, los buenos días que le daba de lunes a viernes, los abrazos insensibles de feliz cumpleaños, navidad o año nuevo, sus manos rodeando mi cintura cuando me atajaba para no caer; incluso la vez que me ayudó a recuperar mi teléfono… su sonrisa era sublime como la brisa y ahí fue cuando experimenté mi primer amor, o al menos reconocerlo, en mi cama desvestida y con la toalla recién salida de la ducha; sentí incluso el deseo de tocarme y experimentar sexualmente mi cuerpo, pero era como masturbarse por un hombre que no conoces, como una estrella de cine y eso se vería patético en el expediente de "mi misma", el cual ya estaba bastante mal en cuanto a mí se refiere. Yo estaba enamorada del chico más popular de la clase, luego de Eriol y Tomoyo que eran los presidentes de la clase. Entonces recordé que debía prepararme para no dejar embarcada a Tomoyo.

Por primera vez me veía totalmente descansada de males que el internet supone causaba en mí, me puse cremas, perfumes, me pinté las uñas y hasta ricé mis pestañas; apliqué una capa de sombra negra escarchada sobre mis parpados y un labial transparente que hacía ver mis labios húmedos. De lo que había en mi guardarropas elegí una camisa color verde olivo que hacia juego con mis ojos, unos jeans azules que llegaban solo hasta mis rodillas, que era donde comenzaban mis botas negras que hacían juego con una chaqueta de cuero que me auto regale hace dos cumpleaños y que nunca me había puesto, pues nunca salía a ningún otro lado. Procedí a arreglar mi cabello cual peluquera de quinceañeras con uno de esos aparatos de compras por tv que mi madre me regaló para un cumpleaños con la esperanza de peinarme diferente uno que otro día; mi deducción es que quizás sentía una ligera de que Tomoyo teniendo el mismo largo de mi cabello variase sus peinados a diario mientras yo, con muchísima suerte, lo cepillaba en las mañanas, con el pretexto de que lo tenía muy largo para poder alcanzarlo a nivel de mi espalda. La peor de las escusas que parecía ser efectiva hasta ahora.

Desempolvé el artefacto y leí vagamente las instrucciones, pero con lo complicado que parecía solo logré hacer unos cuantos rizos en las puntas únicamente, no obstante, se veía bastante bien, así que lo dejé precisamente así. El timbre de la casa sonó y fugazmente miré por la ventana, el carro negro estaba ahí en el pórtico esperándome, acto seguido miré el reloj ¿me había comido sesenta minutos? Si, minutos valiosos de la guarda espalda de Tomoyo. Bajé las escaleras corriendo abrí la puerta y le dije a Ann que me esperase un segundo, corrí a la cocina y deje el tazón con leche en el lavadero, luego cerré la puerta con candado ya que no habría nadie en casa al menos por unos dos días.

Ann dijo que tocó el timbre para informarme que estaba afuera y no por precisamente apurar mi paso; cosa que no me creí, ambas sabíamos la verdad en el asunto.

Cuando Ann me dejó en la casa de Eriol, Tomoyo salió a recibirme acompañada de su pareja en la puerta, cuando entré mi corazón se aceleró instantáneamente, como era posible que yo no hubiese previsto que él iba a estar allí, ¿es que soy idiota?

_Si, lo eres. _

Él me daba la espalda e igualmente lo reconocí. Si yo era lo suficientemente rápida y astuta podría huir cobardemente por donde entré, pero Tomoyo y Eriol estaban detrás mío evitando lo que ellos ya habían previsto en mi ligera parálisis. Entonces di la vuelta hacia el centro de la casa en mí estado de conformismo y él se giró hacia mí simultáneamente, luego quitó la mirada de mí con tan poco interés que me dolió el cuello, la espina dorsal y cualquier órgano vital que quedaba en mi cuerpo; volvió a mirar el tocadiscos a sus espaldas haciendo algo que no comprendía con el volumen y luego cambió la canción. Me apoyé de una pared y disfruté de la canción unos minutos. Si no podía contra esto era mejor simular que me acoplaba.

-Syaoran-

La canción que coloqué en el tocadiscos no pudo ser mejor y peor a la vez, me giré y vi al ángel de la muerte más hermoso que podía existir caminando hacia mí al compás de la canción "supremacy" de Muse y bien sabía que Dios la había enviado a castigarme. Sakura lucia tan hermosa que tan solo en una fracción de segundo pude distinguir que solo ella podía ser más hermosa que cualquier actriz porno, actriz de Hollywood, cantante, cualquier ser que respirase. Me giré para ver que canción seguía en la lista y supe que el reproductor en aleatorio quería asesinarme, pero cambié la canción cuando vi que Sakura ya había disfrutado lo suficiente la canción. Vi que un completo desconocido para mí se colocó en posición de ataque contra la pared dejándola acorralada de alguna manera y solté el reproductor para rescatarla.

–Disculpa pero no creo que me parezca una buena idea.

–Solo un beso cariño.

–Disculpa pero ni siquiera se tu nombre. – repuso ella como pretexto, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente el aroma de alcohol en el muchacho era anormal. ¿Cómo era posible? él había comenzado a tomar hace una hora cuando mucho.

–Eh… ella viene conmigo man. La estaba esperando, ya sabes. –dije mientras me interponía entre ambos.

–Disculpa mi amigo, iré a buscar otro pollito.

Y así como vino ebrio, ebrio se fue.

– ¿Cómo es posible que estés sobrio? – Me dijo la voz de Sakura, a la cual prácticamente tenía pegada a mi espalda. Me disculpé con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza y me separe de ella.

–No suelo beber cuando Eriol toma alcohol, así me quedó como el "cuidador" en caso de que necesiten una ayuda o una ducha fría para quitarse la resaca. – le sonreí y ella lo hizo de igual manera. Antes de entrar en un estado de sumisión volví a abrir mi boca. –A menos que tú quieras que beba…

–No, así es perfecto ya que también necesito alguien que cuide de mí. – Me quedé perplejo y mi mente intentó quizá imaginarla ebria pero no llegó a eso pues ella cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. – es una broma.

Reímos y la atraje al sofá, lo más cerca de mí posible.

– ¿Tú cómo estás? – me atreví a preguntar rogando que se sentara luego de sugerírselo con mi mano

– ¡Hermosa! – dijo Tomoyo cuando pasó por un costado, casi gritándolo.

– Como siempre… – dijo Sakura por lo bajo mientras miraba con odio a su amiga que se alejaba; aunque sabía que ella se refería a los comentarios de su amiga, lo atajé en el aire como si se refiriese a su propia belleza.

– Algo innegable – contesté sonriendo un poco pues se sentó al mismo tiempo que yo. Ella se sonrojó un poco y sus ojos resaltaron más con ese color en juego. – Vamos, sólo un ciego lo dudaría.

– El ciego si podría decirlo con más seguridad que cualquiera– dijo sonriendo de medio labio– tan mala persona no soy, lo que cuenta es el interior y eso lo saben los ciegos.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo entre ambos.

– Ya sabes, los intestinos y la sangre – dijo rompiendo el silencio. Ambos reímos un poco.

– Oh sí. Todos nos fijamos en los órganos primero. – dije y nos reímos al unísono. – supe que te gusta Muse, te vi mover tu pie con una canción de ellos hace unos minutos cuando entraste.

Error, revelé demasiada información, ahora ella sabía que la observé desde que entró

– Sí, mi hermano lo escucha lo suficiente, – agregó a mi observación. – tu colocaste otra canción de ellos cuando yo estaba entrando.

¡Bingo! No sabía si era el destino que emparejaba mi error con sus palabras o ella también me dijo que me observó desde que entraba. No perdí de vista sus pestañas, sus ojos, sus pómulos, sus mejillas, sus labios y luego desde sus ojos otra vez.

– Si te gusta ese tipo de música… Existe un cd de Garbage que se llama "not your kind of people", es muy bueno. – sonreí y me acomodé en el sofá, ella colocó su codo sobre el apoyabrazos y también se relajó. –algún día puedo compartirlo contigo.

–Seria un placer para mí, señor Li. –dijo ella en todo burlesco.

–El placer será todo mío– dije por lo bajo mientras miraba sus labios, ella instantáneamente miró los míos, luego cruzamos miradas y le regalé una sonrisa de medio labio.

-Sakura-

Era como un príncipe que salvaba a una princesa bastante fea, y con fea me refiero a mí en todo el sentido de la expresión; ¿Será que si lo beso mejor esta vez se convertirá en sapo? Espero que no.

Cada vez la fiesta tenía más y más personas, comenzaba a sentirme en un video juego social. Pero a diferencia de un chat, aquí no podía mentir sobre mi apariencia, no podía cambiar mi nombre, mis preferencias sexuales, mi estatura y mucho menos lo que traía puesto. No es que hubiese mentido de eso alguna vez, porque no había tenido necesidades, pero comencé a creer que el internet era mucho más seguro para mi integridad mental. Syaoran me miraba cada tanto para saber si estaba bien cuando no me lo estaba preguntando, en el espejo me parecía bastante a un cachorrito desahuciado rogándole al perrero que fuese piadoso conmigo. A diferencia de mí, él parecía tener muchos menos problemas sociales, se le notaba que no era del mundo del internet y de serlo lo disimulaba bastante bien.

¡¿Cómo se me ocurre creer eso?! Ni Tomoyo lo sabe ocultar bien.

Necesitaba un trago, o dos, quizá quince y entrar en calor; eso era, beber para saber mentir, o decir muchas verdades y no recordar cuantas había dicho. Por amor al cielo, ojalá caiga en la suerte de decir mentiras estando ebria.

– ¿Qué haces? – me dijo Syaoran mientras me servía ponche por tercera vez.

–Me sirvo, ¿no?

Me quitó la copa de las manos y la dejó bastante lejos.

–Ese tiene alcohol, Sakura. No debes tomar de ese.

–Por favor Syaoran, soy lo bastante madura para saber hasta dónde tomar.

Mentirosa.

– ¿Segura? – preguntó mientras yo retomaba mi copa.

–Claro que sí. – dije luego de dudar y tomar el primer trago. El aroma me movió un poco el suelo, esperé que no se notara demasiado.

Mentirosa.

–Hagamos un trato

–Te escucho– dije con valentía, Syaoran sonrió.

–Si a mi parecer no estás en condiciones de volver a tu casa más tarde, yo te llevaré y te dejaré en la puerta. – Su arrebatadora sonrisa me quitó el aire.

–Si a tu parecer no estoy en condiciones puedes hasta dormir en mi casa.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Me estás diciendo que me quede en tu casa.

Oh no, vomito verbal, el alcohol no me está sentando bien, estoy diciendo más de lo que debo, sin embargo empiné la copa; valentía y astucia para resolver esto.

–Si te parece, es que no habrá nadie hoy en la noche.

– ¿Segura? Sakura, ¿estas consciente de lo que dices? No me parece una respuesta sensata a un trato bien formulado.

–Tú eres el que propuso la idea.

–Y considero que el alcohol y tú lo malinterpretaron.

–Entonces iré sola a casa. – amenacé.

Una voz en disminución que reconocí como mi conciencia me decía que estaba borrachísima, pero no podía controlarlo, solo habían sido unas copas. Oh no, ahí viene, la falta de razón, el impulso, la valentía, sus labios,

¡Sakura no lo hagas!

…

Y el beso llegó. Alcohol, ponche y aroma a Syaoran en toma su expresión. El casto beso donde terminó comenzó el empuje de la lengua de Syaoran mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me hacía contrapeso con la mesa del ponche, luego me separó bruscamente y me miró a los ojos, silencio absoluto, luego comencé a oír la música otra vez, recobraba mis sentidos uno por uno, luego dejé la copa en la mesa y me fui de allí sin chistar. Alguien me tomó de la muñeca y me zafé de ella, por la súplica supuse que sería Tomoyo. Abrí la puerta de llegada y escuché a Syaoran gritando mi nombre, alcanzó mi paso rápido.

–Puedes irte por donde llegaste.- Gruñí.

–Sakura, no puedes irte.

–Syaoran la brusquedad me devolvió a la realidad, donde tú y yo no somos ni la mitad de ese beso. – dije apurando mi paso.

–No es eso. – me dijo suavemente mientras caminaba a una distancia prudencial de mí. –Sakura, estas bajo el efecto del ponche y por lo que sé de películas de romance, todas las mujeres esperan un beso en estado de sobriedad.

Me gire hacia a él atacante, agresiva, molesta, levanté mi mano y él detuvo su paso y puso su mejilla esperando el golpe.

–Golpéame si me equivoco.

Bajé la mano y él se normalizó, pedí disculpas con la mirada pues mi boca no decía nada; con cuidado, pausadamente él me abrazó, besó mi frente e inhaló mi aroma.

Luego allí, con su boca unida a mí frente, al fin habló.

– ¿Vamos a tu casa?

–Eriol estará…–comencé a hablar, besó mi frente otra vez, se me cruzaron las neuronas, no respiraba; con suerte sabía mi nombre, mi apellido, el que estábamos en el aparcamiento de la casa de Eriol y cuanto era uno más uno.

–Va a estar bien, Tomoyo esta sobria. – sentí su sonrisa dibujarse contra mi frente.

Nos quedamos unos minutos allí, él inhalaba el aroma de mi cabello cada tanto, mi pulso cardiaco era anormal, no estaba frenético y desesperado, pero tampoco estaba en su relajación absoluta. Después de varios minutos me separé de él.

–Convénceme.

Autora says: es el momento de que sus hormonas y neuronas se activen y se preparen mucho, pero MUCHO, para lo que se viene... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor dejen Reviews de lo que les gusta, lo que no y por supuesto: lo que piensan de como Syaoran la puede convencer... porque la convencerá ¿no? mi facebook es Nicole Christine Fuentealba, y pueden agregarme si así lo desean, para que los que aman la historia me presionen... y mucho xD.

Besos y Abrazos, Nicky.


	7. Encuentros Oscuros I

**VII**

**Encuentros oscuros.**

**Parte I**

_-Syaoran says-_

No esperaba estar en la misma cama con Sakura, a oscuras y solo con el reflejo de la luna, respirando el mismo aire, inhalando y exhalando al mismo tiempo que ella. Mirábamos el techo aun con la ropa de la fiesta, cuando volví la vista para mirarla aprecié su despeinada cabellera, ¿tenía que ser tan preciosa la condenada?

–Me incomoda cuando me miras así, Syaoran

–Me incomoda que te emborraches.

Mi musa rió para mí, ahora se encontraba en un estado más consciente de lo que decíamos y hacíamos. Mi estómago rugió y ella rió con un poco más de fuerza, se me calentaron las mejillas apenándome de la traición de mi cuerpo, pero era razonable, no había comido nada.

–En la alacena hay leche y cereal, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

– ¿Tu cocinas? –bromeé

Ella asintió con la cabeza; mientras no tenga aceite en cantidades industriales ella cocina bastante bien, según lo que comentó. Pero ninguno de los dos se volvió a mover, después de unos minutos ella giro sus ojos hacia mí y nos perdimos en el otro.

_Eres preciosa._

–Vamos a comer. – se sentó en la cama y esperó por mí en la oscuridad.

–Sí, preciosa– _oh, oh…_

– ¿Cómo me dijiste?

– ¿Odiosa? – dije sin saber si la pregunta era realmente para ella o para mí.

Ella rió y me extendió la mano para llevarme camino la cocina por la oscuridad de las escaleras, parecían no terminar; no conocía su casa de memoria, por ende estuve a punto de caer unas dos veces, cada vez que tropezaba ella se reía, –comenzaba a creer que me hacía tropezar a propósito. – Cuando llegamos a terreno firme después de un corredor nos acercamos a una pared y ella ubicó su mano sobre mis ojos gradualmente, con algo de miedo. Luego percibí un "clic", seguido de la caricia espontánea de su mano sobre mi rostro, ya había luminosidad en el cuarto, pestañeamos varias veces.

–Mamá me enseñó que no es bueno prender la luz con los ojos abiertos muy rápido, podrías quedar ciego– me indicó sonriente. –quizá ella exagera, pero uno nunca sabe.

– ¿No has pensado que todos te mienten? Eres muy ingenua.

–Tú no te quedas muy atrás

Reímos al unísono, la Sakura audaz me estaba juzgando sin timidez, se sentía divino en mi interior. Ella sirvió dos tazones con leche de un jarro nuevo, acompañado de cereal, al parecer ambos teníamos hambre pues comimos en silencio. Yo me levanté y tomé el plato de Sakura. Miré sus ojos por unos minutos y sonreí, pensé en besar sus labios, pero recordé que no debía ser hoy, o al menos no ahora.

– ¿que se supone que haces?

–Los platos… voy a lavarlos

–Syaoran, eres el invitado, yo lo haré. –Me quitó los platos y me dio un beso en la mejilla– eres muy amable, pero quiero que la pases bien aquí.

–Estoy pasándola bien contigo, por favor, no me hagas poner la cara de perro triste.

– ¡Oh! Como sobrevivir a tal atrocidad, no lo harías. –dijo fingiendo sorpresa y riendo.

–Claro que sí, muñeca. – se quedó estupefacta y su rostro se enrojeció, tomé los platos en mi oportunidad y los dejé en el lavaplatos.

Abrí el grifo y dejé correr el agua unos segundos. Los segundos más cortos de mi vida, hasta que sentí su respiración tras de mí, entré en un estado de descontrol y cerré el grifo.

–…No los laves, déjalos allí. – dijo suavemente mientras me rodeaba por la espalda con sus brazos.

Yo sonreí y me giré para abrazarla. Con algo de miedo o inquietud le acaricié el cabello y ella se recostó con más confianza de mí. Era impresionante el modo en que nos habíamos vuelto tan unidos en tan solo unos días, horas, segundos; podría contar las inhalaciones y exhalaciones que he hecho desde que la conozco, o al menos desde que he comenzado a hablarle.

– ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – dije sonriendo.

– ¿estas bromeando? –preguntó incrédula.

–No– dije riendo

– ¿mientes al decir que no? – sonrió un poquito, apenas perceptible.

–No, Sakura; no bailaste nada en la fiesta y yo tampoco, ven, encontraremos algo en la radio.

Apagué la luz y la iluminación que entraba por las ventanas al salón me pareció suficiente para ver su silueta y en ciertos momentos su rostro; entonces en una de las emisoras finalmente encontré una canción de Maroon 5, con bastante tiempo trascurrido y aunque no era mi tipo, me parecía suficiente para solucionar el inconveniente. Sakura abrió los ojos y se acercó

– ¿"Love Somebody"? –preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza una sola vez, la tomé por la cintura

–Es lo mejor que conseguí, no me juzgues mal. – tomé su mano y baile junto a ella algo lento para el ritmo, entonces agilicé un poco el paso. –Además es aceptable el sonido.

Ella sonrió en la oscuridad y cruzó la mano sobrante alrededor de mi cuello, nuestro ritmo no iba muy acorde a la canción, pero cuando se acercó el coro la hice girar tomando su mano. Ella rió y le di otros dos giros, esta ocasión al terminar sus giros colocó ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo me arriesgué a tomarla por la cintura, nuestras respiraciones chocaron en la oscuridad y mi mano acudió a su labio inferior, lo acaricié y busqué sus ojos.

Era tan hermosa como la compañía, como beber agua con sed, como dormir para descansar, como llorar por tanto reír.

Ella me hundió más en mi ensoñación cuando acarició el cabello de mi nuca. No resistiría mucho más… aspiraba que este fuese el beso que ella ansiaba de mí. Mi mano paso de su boca a detrás de su oreja con todos esos cabellos y la atraje hacia mí. Sentí una chispa en la punta de la lengua y la oí gemir en un vacío musical, la atraje más a mí con la mano en su cintura y comencé a llenar de besos cortos sus labios y su mejilla, luego el inicio de su cuello y de regreso.

–Te quiero para mí.

Dijo uno de los dos, no supe quién; creí haber sido yo, porque sabía que realmente la quería para alguien que no la hiriera… pero retomamos el beso y nuestras lenguas volvieron a encontrarse perdiendo el conocimiento. Entonces nos percatamos que la canción había terminado cuando escuchamos la voz de lana del rey cantando "blue jeans". En aquel entonces me separé lentamente de ella para percibir que negaba con la cabeza y volvimos a bailar, esta vez con el ritmo correcto y su cabeza pegada a mi pecho, yo acariciaba su mano derecha mientras bailábamos, ella acariciaba mi pecho con su nariz. Era mágico, aun así, sabía que no duraría hasta mañana,… era tan efímero.

_-Sakura says-_

Después del cereal mi estado de ebriedad se redujo un poco, después del baile, ya todo estaba bajo mi control hasta que Syaoran dijo al mismo tiempo que yo que quería estar conmigo, o eso fue lo que para mí significó. Perdí el control y nuestras lenguas se buscaron en un instante.

Lo empujé contra la pared y allí apagué el equipo para escuchar solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones con los ojos cerrados, nuestros labios chasqueando, húmedos e insaciables. Syaoran me separó para tomar aire un segundo que yo también usé; maliciosa, corrí escaleras arriba y él me siguió, se tropezó unas dos veces en el camino y al oír sus traspiés reí melodiosamente.

–Sakura, este es un juego que se puede jugar de dos. – dijo con voz ronca

_Oh, oh…_

–Cuando estés listo, ven a retomar venganza. – dije desde mi habitación.

Medio segundo más tarde tenia a Syaoran a mis espaldas apretando fuertemente mis hombros, casi lastimándome… pero, sorprendentemente, no me quejé.

– ¿Estás lista?

_Oh, claro que lo estoy._

Casi leyendo a mi conciencia Syaoran asumió un papel de vampiro y me enterró los dientes en el cuello, yo gemí de dolor; luego tiró de mi chaleco hacia abajo y yo alcé la vista al techo descansando mi nuca sobre su hombro mientras me besaba en su tranquila disculpa. La oscuridad de la habitación le concedía beneficio en nuestra reconciliación.

– ¡Ah!

Y otra vez sus dientes en ese espacio entre mi hombro y mi mentón, clavándose. Cerré los ojos.

–Shh… – siseó entre besos y yo obedientemente dejé morir mi grito en mi garganta. –Buena chica.

Sus intrusas manos entraron por debajo de mi camiseta y acariciaron mi vientre, subiendo y tomando mis pechos sobre la ropa íntima, los apretó y a su vez me mordió nuevamente.

_SANTO CIELO_

No sabía si mi grito había sido un gemido de placer o dolor, Syaoran sonrió entre besos y no me silenció esta vez, una de sus manos se paseó por la costura del sostén y con profesionalismo soltó el broche, y sus manos esta vez volvieron a mi encuentro frontal volviendo a apretar mis pechos… piel con piel; esta vez solo rozó sus dientes contra mi cuello y supe que había perdido los estribos. Mi acompañante me giró en mi sitio y me besó los labios.

–Sakura, mírame. –Ordenó y yo abrí los ojos con miedo. Su mirada no era lo que esperaba, esa expresión de intranquilidad tan… tan… disímil de esta situación. – ¿Te duele?

Lo miré atónita sin deseos de responder

– _¿Qué si me duele? ¿Es que me debería doler?_

_Es decir, acabas de tocar cosas que nadie ha tocado y tu preguntas si me duele ¿?_

–No te debería doler _tanto_, precisamente por eso te pregunto si te duele

– ¿Ah? – pregunté aturdida, Syaoran rió y me quitó la camiseta y tiró de mi ropa íntima hacia abajo sin cobardía alguna.

–Nota mental para ti. –Sonrió y me besó cortamente los labios– Pensar en voz más baja.

Entonces me giró entre sus brazos con cuidado, me alzó entre sus brazos y me recostó sobre la cama, besó mis labios con dulzura y susurró para mí:

_–Es hora._


End file.
